


Clueless

by Fitzsimmonsx



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzsimmonsx/pseuds/Fitzsimmonsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at their relationship from the outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

Mark stood where he was, taking in the scene in Jemma’s kitchen. Fitz stood at a counter making tea, and Jemma moved around him in the narrow space, ducking into a cabinet to get out some ingredients. Her glance caught on Mark, and she gave him a quick smile. “I’ll have some soup ready in a while. Make yourself comfortable.” When she caught on to the fact that Fitz wasn’t going to address Mark, she added in “Do you prefer tea or coffee? I think we have some coffee-“ 

“It’s old. Probably filled with insects or something.” Fitz added in. Mark had the feeling that Fitz wouldn’t mind if he drank it, insects and all. Fitz searched for a bag of sugar and came up with an empty one.

Jemma glared at Fitz, before grudgingly handing him a new bag of sugar. “It wouldn’t be gone if you didn’t add half a bag to every cup of tea-“

“Yeah, well, when did you start hating sugar? I know you’ve been stealing from my candy stash- “

“Don’t you _dare_ put that on me. If it’s been disappearing quickly, it’s probably because -“

“No, it wasn’t me, it was you. I can see right through you. You know, Simmons-“

“I can’t lie at all. _Sure_ I can’t. How do you think-“

Mark tuned out their bickering and turned away from the way Jemma’s eyes lit up as she argued with Fitz. She might like Mark, but he knew that there was no hope for them. He poked his head into the narrow kitchen and offered a weak “I have to go. Sorry, Jemma. Call you tonight?”

Jemma spared him an “Mhm. I’m sorry you couldn’t stay later.” and an affectionate smile before turning back to Fitz, fire in her eyes. “Of course we’re not calling it the Night- Night gun. What on _Earth_ were you thinking-“

“I was thinking that maybe for once, one of my unappreciated genius-“

“Ugh, _Fitz_!”

“- ideas would have a genius name. What are you planning on calling it, the-“

“I was thinking we could-“

Mark closed the front door behind him softly, then closed his eyes briefly and sighed. They were perfect for each other, and yet they were so clueless.

**Author's Note:**

> (Reference to a scene with Chisaki and Tsumugu from "Nagi no Asukara"--- awesome romance anime.)


End file.
